In my dreams I can see you
by mrsdebbiekc
Summary: Emma has been having weird dreams. A pair of ocean blue eyes, a dreamy velvety voice, a pair of lips tasting of rum and sea… Who is this mysterious man? Could he be the one turning up at her door? Oneshot. Takes place during the time Emma was in NY and Hook found her. *First fic I've ever written,please let me know what you think. Wrote most of it during the winter hiatus.*


Blue eyes

Piercing blue eyes staring back at her. Every night at her sleep.

Emma was turning restlessly while sleeping, behind her sleepy eyes another pair of eyes was looking at her. Sometimes playful and flirty, other times full of pain and honesty but always these eyes looked at her so deeply she felt as if she could see the soul behind them and even see her soul mirroring in them. It was a strange feeling. She knew these eyes from somewhere, she… She couldn't put a finger on it.

Words flooded her sleep. Random words that didn't make any sense. Her name. Swan… Emma… wish… Win your heart… Not a day will go by… because you want me… think of you… _fancy you… until I met you… _Pieces of a puzzle she couldn't put together. They were haunting her nights.

Of course she hadn't told anyone. Who could she tell? The only one she had was her son Henry, they'd been alone all those years. They were always there for each other, making each other happy and supporting each other. Unlike her parents, she never had and never would leave her son's side, she loved him more than her own life and she would protect him with her life. Her parents… The ones she never met. She was found on the side of a road, an orphan, a lost girl, that's what she was. "I am an orphan…" she heard her voice from somewhere deep in her mind. Henry was the only one she had on the entire planet and she was happy and grateful that she had him. That's why she would never bother him with any problems or troubles of hers.

The dreams kept coming, never making sense, just a blur of black, a deep velvet voice with distinct accent and a pair of piercing blue eyes. Ah those eyes… They were driving her crazy. Every time she saw them in her sleep it was as if they could see right through her, as if they could read the inner depths of her soul and the walls she had spent years and years of building around her not to let anyone in would crumble, as if she was "An open book…", the voice sounded inside her head.

Every morning she woke up the dreams were a haze in her head and she couldn't remember much, but isn't that what usually happens with dreams? Every night she would see this blurry dream and every morning she would barely remember it, foggy behind her green eyes. Oh God! Was she going insane or something? Or maybe she worried too much...?

Today was just another day… She and Henry had woken up and were having breakfast together. Scrambled eggs, pancakes and hot cocoa with cinnamon. She loved this peaceful routine. Everything was perfectly normal. Suddenly they heard a loud knock on their door. Emma shot a questioning look towards the door. Who the hell could it be? Then another, someone was knocking their door like a maniac. She glanced worried at the door and told Henry to She walked to the door slowly and a bit mad. When she opened the door she found a dark haired man with stunning blue eyes dressed all in black leather looking back at her. Seriously, who dresses like that at 9 in the morning? Actually who dresses like that at all! Blue eyes… Those blue ey- "Swan…" the man said and broke into a relieved and happy smile like he had just saw his most cherished person on planet Earth and he had finally found a reason to live, like the sun was finally rising. Her heart was now racing fast inside her chest, her body responding to something she was unaware. Her heart was beating fast from worry or from fear, right? Right? "At last" he whispered and tried to walk in and hug her. Whoa who the hell was this guy? Why did he seem and act so familiar? "Do I know you?" Emma stopped him from entering. "I need your help, something's happened, something terrible, your family is in trouble" replied the stranger with a worried and sincere face. What the hell was his talking about? "My family is right here, who are you?" replied Emma firmly. "An old friend, I know you can't remember me…" now Emma was really confused, she squinted her eyes, this face…these eyes… "…but I can make you…" finished the stranger and suddenly his lips were on hers, hot and demanding. Rum and sea… Her eyes had already unwillingly closed and it just for a second his lips felt oddly familiar and a perfect match to hers, just for a second it felt right. But…What the actual fuck! Why was this stranger kissing her?! Emma kicked with all her strength and he fell back in the corridor hurt. "What the hell are you doing?" For some unexplained reason she was worried for him and felt a bit sorry for kicking him. "A long shot, I had to try, I was hoping you felt as I did…" replied the man in black and he seemed not only physically but also emotionally hurt, as if her pushing him away had crushed his feelings. Who does he think he is? Just because he's good looking he can't just randomly walk up into stranger's apartments and kiss them, not to mention he said he was an old friend. Either a perv or someone completely insane. "All you're gonna feel is the handcuffs when I call the cops" "Look I know this seems crazy" he protested while stopping her from closing the door "but you have to listen to me, you have to remember…" And she shut the door on his face. Her heart was racing as she walked back into the kitchen, he seemed and sounded like a total lunatic but something inside her told her she was wrong to shut him out. Without thinking she licked her lips, the kiss still haunting her. It felt strange… Her head was a mess. Did she do the right thing? These eyes were oddly familiar… "Who was that?" asked Henry interrupting her thoughts. "No idea, someone must have left the door open downstairs" she replied still confused and looked one last time at the door, wondering if she had done the right thing and who was this man. "Come on, let's eat" she decided it was the right decision, she had to protect her son.

That night was no exception to her endless row of restless nights full of mysterious dreams. As soon as she drifted into sleep the pair of eyes was there again. Only this time they were much more bold. She was staring in the depths of his soul and he was staring back at her. These piercing blue eyes that seemed so familiar. Suddenly something clicked inside her and she woke up abruptly shocked by her realization. Stunning blue eyes that were looking at her, the real her, not her dreamland self, just a few hours ago. Stunning blue eyes smiling at her. Soft and hot lips fitting perfectly with her lips. Rum and sea. Blue eyes hurt and desperate looking back at her and begging her to remember. Remember what? "You have to remember" Who was the mysterious man in her dreams and at her doorstep? Could it really be him she'd been dreaming about?

Still upset by the dream she dragged herself to the kitchen to hydrate. While she really longed for some rum right now (what the hell! It wasn't even her drink!) she decided against it and went for some water. She went to the sink and poured herself a glass of water, gulping it slowly. She put the glass in the sink and as she pulled her hand back she cut herself with a knife lying there. Blood started dripping from the wound. "Damn it!" she thought. She hurried to the bathroom, took out some rubbing alcohol and sterilized the wound. It stunk… Another image flashed through her eyes deep blue eyes starring at her seductively and a voice ringed in her mind "Rum, a bloody waste of it". This night just kept getting worse… She applied a bandage to her wounded hand, grabbed a bottle of water and returned to her bedroom.

She crawled into her bed and tried to get back to sleep but after half an hour of lying wide awake she decided that apparently sleep had long left her by now. She sighed and searched for the tv remote on her nightstand, maybe The Home Shopping Network could make her sleepy again. She switched the tv on and started going through the channels. American's Next Top model reruns, a golf game(wow, how exciting!), some videoclips, Peter Pan, some more tv show reruns… Woah, wait what? Peter freaking Pan? What kind of mental person decided that 4 a.m. was a fitting time to show a children's movie? Emma switched back to Peter Pan still wondering how odd it was at that time of the night. It was a scene in Neverland with the infamous Captain Hook. All perms and wax mustaches. _Yeah right, 'cause that's how Captain Hook looks…_ "I take it by your tone perms are bad" the same voice with that beautiful accent sounded in her head. Aaargh she was getting insane! And since when did she question the traditional Captain Hook look? She tried to clear her mind and stay focused on the movie. Peter Pan was fighting with Captain Hook. Was it weird that she wanted Hook to win? She had a weird feeling that Pan wasn't as good as he looked. Isn't it a bit sketchy? A boy never aging collecting kids in a place where time doesn't pass. Why did everyone consider Hook to be the villain? And most importantly why the hell was she having a philosophical conversation about fairytale characters at 4 a.m. in the bloody night?

Growing more frustrated by the second Emma switched off the tv before she could ponder anymore on the whole Peter Pan thing. She was going nuts. She sighed and curled herself with her blanket emptying her brain of any thoughts to try and finally get some sleep. After a while she drifted peacefully to sleep half wishing to have a dreamless sleep and half wishing to see the pair of eyes she already missed.

The blue eyes were there again, never failing her, looking intensely at her, through her. So was the velvety voice "That's when the fun begins…" "Couldn't handle it". And then a rush of feelings flooded her. Hot lips tasting of rum and sea on her own kissing her passionately, a light scruff grazing her skin, a hand tangled in her hair, something cold and metal poking her right leg, her hands holding desperately on leather. A kiss she could feel in her stomach, through her whole body all the way to her toes, a hunger burning inside her. A kiss so intense, so real… Emma woke up sweaty and breathless, her sheets tangled at her legs. That dream, that kiss, those eyes, those lips. It was so real, it was… It was just a dream, Emma reassured herself, just a dream. She took the bottle of water from her nightstand drank some big gulps and pressed the bottle on her skin. The cold water felt good on her hot skin and made her shiver. Emma relaxed and lied back to her bed drifting easily this time back to sleep.  
Half asleep, she could still see the cerulean eyes, hear the accented voice and feel the lips on her own.

A pair of ocean blue eyes.

A dreamy, velvety voice.

A pair of lips tasting of rum and sea…


End file.
